1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the intimate contacting of a plurality of distinct physical phases and a contactor thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved method for contacting a gas and a liquid by introducing the gas at a velocity exceeding its phase transition inversion velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Draught tube type contactors comprising a column to which a liquid and gas are cocurrently supplied have long been known to the prior art. Reactors or contactors of this type are generally designated as a bubble column due to the bubbling of the gas through the liquid. Certain disadvantages in using a bubble column however, have limited the application of such columns due to the reduction in efficiency and effectiveness of contact in the column resulting therefrom. For example, large volumes of liquid are generally required relative to the amount and rate of gas flow through the column. For certain chemical reactions, the mixed flow of liquid in a bubble column may result in undesirable secondary reactions, which translates into a loss of raw materails and energy. Additionally, under certain operating conditions, e.g., under pressure, the formation of vesicles can be observed.
All of the aforementioned disadvantages, upon consideration thereof, limit the possible applications of draught tube type reactors or bubble columns by rendering them, if not unsuitable, nonetheless poorly adapted, for certain types of contact, despite the contactors apparent simplicity of structure and function.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for contacting two physically disparate phases, such as a gas and a liquid, with improved efficiency and effectiveness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of contacting two physically disparate phases which is not limited in its application by the aforenoted disadvantages.
Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of this disclosure, the drawings, and the appended claims.